ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
In Ratchet & Clank Era: Breakdown, Ratchet takes on a deranged enemy with no real purpose, but real weapons. He teams up with new and old friends in this unmissable story that will have you on the edge of your seat, pushing X, square, and O faster than ever before, to find out what will happen next. Time and Setting Ratchet & Clank Era: Breakdown takes place directly after Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, before Ratchet even makes it back to the Apogee Space Station. Warning! The storyline may be split up or changed to become different games. Confusion? Yeah, probably. Storyline Apogee Space Station, Nundac Asteroid Ring Ratchet is heading back to the Apogee Space Station, where Talwyn has requested his presence immediately. He arrives, and his Markazian friend greets him, dressed in a strange dress. She sees his face and bursts out laughing. Then, in a more serious mood, informs him that she was appointed Queen of Kandanni, the Markazians' home planet, for her being the daughter of Max Apogee, the closest relative to their dead king. She explains that she is leaving the Apogee Space Station to Cronk and Zephyr, and she is moving to Kandanni. She offers Ratchet to come any time he wants and visit her. Talwyn says she needs to go, and heads out to her ship. Ratchet follows shortly. Harmendin City, Kandanni Ratchet takes Talwyn's offer to visit the Markazian capital on Kandanni. He arrives in Harmendin City, greeted by a group of Markazian teens spray-painting someone's ship. They attack him, but he soon taught them a lesson. The apparent leader introduces himself as Trevor. He gives them directions to the Apogee Court, where Talwyn lives. Once Ratchet navigates his way to the Apogee Court, he is greeted by Talwyn, who is unsurprised to see him. She takes him on a tour of the Apogee Court, built by her long-deseased ancestors. But, before the tour is complete, a missile hits the wall in the room and almost flattens both of them. Ratchet goes on to fight, and Talwyn appears soon in her regular clothes from the previous adventures. They help the citizens- who are clearly untrained in battle- and almost win, when an oversized ship drops bombs on the city. Many citizens are killed or injured, and _________ (Ratchet or Talwyn, the opposite you will play as) is injured unconscious. If Ratchet is injured, Talwyn yells for help, as she can't lift him, and tells the citizens he is important, and take him to the hospital. If Talwyn is injured, people start swarming around and take her to the hospital. The uninjured protects the group from lingering opponents until they reach the hospital. Half of the hospital is crushed, but the lowest levels are untouched. Then, as the injured (all the surviving citizens and the injured character) are treated in the available rooms, the uninjured is sitting in the hall, asking themselves why anyone would attack the peaceful planet or its people, they swear to gain revenge for their friend and the killed people of Kandanni. On the T.V. in the hall, a news report comes on, and another city ravaged by battle is the featured report. (for time's sake, we'll let Ratchet be the unhurt one) Ratchet then tells Clank they're going to go to that city. At that moment, the anchor announces the devastated city as Kerchu City, Jasindu. Even though they knows it is risky, Ratchet and Clank head off to Jasindu to learn more about the attacking force. Kerchu City, Jasindu Before they actually get to Jasindu, Ratchet runs into some of the Enemy's ships still leaving the planet. He easily finishes them off, and lands on Jasindu, surrounded by the aftermath of the recent battle. Ratchet's only trouble are the Cerrulean swarmers, who keep trying to eat him. He notices the Kerchu aren't giving him any trouble. While walking past a few Kerchu, who seem frozen to the spot, Clank observes, "Ratchet, I believe something is seriously wrong the inhabitants of the city." Ratchet then replies, "You got that right. None of them have tried to kill us yet!" They arrive in the city, and see the full extent of the recent rampage. Then, somewhere off to the side, a Kerchu is sitting in the shadow of a corner of the building. "Hey! What happened here?" Ratchet asks the stricken Kerchu. Its Galactic Language (the general language of the universe) is broken, but it shakily replies, "City bombed. Fongoids attack Kerchu City." Ratchet is genuinly surprised that the peaceful race of Fongoids would attack anyone, and even more surprised that they would win. "I'll find them," Ratchet promises the Kerchu. Then to Clank he says, "What would the Fongoids want with Jasindu or Kandanni? I would understand them going after the Agorians, but the Kerchu and Markazians?" He shakes his head disbelievingly and jumps into his ship. "First stop: Quantos." Zolar Forest, Quantos As Ratchet lands Aphelion right outside the Fongoid Village, he again is faced with the Zyphoids. After finishing them off, he notices a new Grummelnet vender; an armor Grummel. The Grummel greets him; "Welcome, Lombax hero. Would you be interested in our new line of Holo-armor? Deltaflux would look dashing on you, sir." Ratchet buys the armor, as he figures it will aid him if the Fongoids choose to attack him. He heads towards the village, but collides with a Fongoid child. The Fongoid child says, "Hey! Watch it stupid-" He breaks off as soon as he sees Ratchet, then gleefully cries out, "Kitty! Come on Kitty, come inside! We fixed the broken buildings; come see!" He leads Ratchet into the village, where they meet the Chief. "It is nice to see you again, Outsider. What brings you back to the village?" Ratchet informs him that Fongoids were seen destroying Kerchu City recently. The Chief stiffens, and replies, "You have no need to be in our business. Warriors: escort the Outsider back to his ship." Then, Ratchet is forced to fight the Fongoid warriors. Eventually, they push Ratchet out of the village the way he came, and Ratchet has no choice but to leave. Ratchet then hops in his ship, and blasts off to Kandanni. Harmendin City, Kandanni As Ratchet is nearing Kandanni, he hears a crash in the back of the ship. "What the...? Aphelion, take over; I'm gonna check this out." He walks to the back, and sitting on the floor, staring out the windshield, is the Fongoid child. "Hi Kitty! Where're we goin'?" The child says with a smile. Obviously, the child got into Ratchet's ship before he left Quantos, and hid in the back. But it was too late to turn back now. "You'll see," Ratchet answers. "Here, come sit in the seat." He puts the Fongoid child in the passenger seat. "Does your chief know you're here?" Ratchet asks him. The child shakes his head "No." Ratchet then lands in the ship field he landed in the first time, and makes his way to the hospital. The roads had Nanophytes like the ones he had seen on Fastoon, and he made easy work of them. Inside the hospital, Ratchet sees Talwyn sitting in the lobby, totally healed, and talking with some friends. She notices Ratchet, runs up and hugs him. "I never thought I'd see you again!" she announces. "Are you feeling better?" Clank asks, and Talwyn says yes. Then the Fongoid child goes up to Talwyn. "Hi! I'm Imnik. Do you know Kitty?" Talwyn laughs, and asks Ratchet, "Kitty?" Ratchet looks embarrassed and nods his head. "So, have you found out anything about the attacks?" Talwyn inquires. "Yeah, it was the um... Fongoids." Ratchet whispered the last word, since Imnik was nearby playing with a little Markazian girl. "You've got to be kidding me," Talwyn says. "They've never hurt anything before. I thought they gave up technology." "That's what's got me," Ratchet replies. Everyone's head suddenly turns to the T.V. as it says loudly, "We interupt this program to bring you the following announcement." Ratchet is amazed to see Sasha Phyronix on the screen. "Uh... hi. This is Mayor Sasha Phyronix from Metropolis, Kerwan asking for the immediate attention of all Q-force members to report to the Starship Phoenix. Please pass this - Hey! I'm still talking here." "Time's running out ma'am; hurry up." "Sorry about that. As I was saying: Please pass this message on to ALL Q-force members, including Captain Qwark and Ratchet." Talwyn asks, "Why would she say 'Including Captain Qwark and Ratchet.'? Okay, I understand Captain Qwark, but what'd you do make her think they wouldn't tell you?" "I don't know; maybe she's used to me being busy and all. I'm guessing they're attacking Kerwan now. Do you want to come too. We could use some help." Talwyn accepts, and they - along with Imnik - head on to Kerwan. The Starship Phoenix, Kerwan's Orbit Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, and Imnik arrive at the Starship Phoenix, which is stationed in the orbit of Kerwan. There the meet up with Sasha, who asks who Ratchet's friends are. He introduces them, and Sasha asks, "So what happened to Qwark?" Ratchet answers, "Don't know. Last I heard, he was stuck on an asteroid in Polaris with an Agorian war grok." "That's nice. Well, you know Qwark. He'll show up eventually. Meanwhile, Metropolis is being attacked by some strange force. And they're definitely NOT from Solana." Sasha then gives Ratchet and Talwyn both a map of Metropolis, and where the points of attack will be. "Meet at Al's as soon as possible," Sasha instructs. Talwyn and Sasha go off to Metropolis, while Ratchet visits the armor and weapons Gadgetron venders. He purchases the Cammentone Armor, and also buys the Oilator. Metropolis, Kerwan The group each take their own ship to Kerwan, where Metropolis is being attacked by the Enemy. Imnik again has stowed away in Ratchet's ship, even though Ratchet made every attempt to keep him at the Phoenix. Imnik pops out of the Aphelion after Ratchet, and at first, when the little Fongoid child asks if he can help fight, Ratchet and the group think Imnik has gone mad. But then, he digs a Fongoid Staff out of the back of the ship, and claims he knows how to use it. And this was surprisingly true, as he blew up an oncoming robot attacker with one blow. They then follow the paths until they reach Al's Robo Shack. Suddenly, a gigantic robot similar in size and shape to the B2 Brawler lands in your way. Ratchet and the team have almost finished it off, when Qwark and Snowball crash down on the asteroid, and the robot is crushed. But, unfortunately, the asteroid entirely blocks off the team's path, and they are forced to find a way around. After locating a detour, they follow the trail to the other side of Al's. They arrive and find Sasha and Al waiting. Sasha sees Qwark and Snowball, and comments, "Great. Now we have two big nuisances. Don't tell me Qwark's started acting like a war grok now." Qwark looks dissatisfied at Sasha's comment. "No, I am not an Agorian war grok, thank you. Snowball's been trying to eat me ever since we got stuck on that asteroid, and he's starvi--" Snowball then devours some of the Enemy's forces. "Never mind. So, what exciting yet painful mission are we on now?" Sasha explains the current situation. They then head off-- leaving Snowball with Al-- and navigate through the city to find one of the four points of attack is located. They fight through the defenses and destroy the robot generator found inside one of Metropolis's larger buildings. They quickly destroy the other points which are a large group of heavily armed warriors, another generator, and at last they reach the head station, at the near center of Metropolis. As soon as they fight off multiple waves of weak or strong enemies, they meet none other than Zahn Gribnak, who says they fought well. "We don't want to hurt you. After all, you did us a favor saving us from Argos. But if you get in our way, we have no other choice." Ratchet questions him, "Why are you attacking all these planets? What'd they do to you?" Zahn is angered at Ratchet's question, but cools down. "They caused us pain. We seek revenge. We will take no prisoners, and we cannot be stopped," he replies in a much darker tone than ever heard before from a Fongoid. Then they hear a voice from the ship Zahn came from. "Imnik? Why are you here?" The Fongoid reveals himself to be Yurik as he hovers down on a small platform. "You should not be here with them." He takes Imnik before they can stop him and hovers back up to the ship. They fight Zahn, who is in a giant flying machine. After they have knocked him out of the air, Talwyn walks up to the crashed machine and helps Zahn out. "Why are you fighting everyone?" she asks him. "I mean, some of these planets didn't even know Fongoids existed. What kind of trouble did they cause you?" Zahn is breathless, as the battle had worn him out. "It can wait," Qwark interupts. "Look what they did to Metropolis!" Imnik then jumps up and down from the Fongoids' ship. "Come on! We'll take you back!" They board the ship and head back to the Phoenix. The Starship Phoenix, Kerwan's Orbit As the Fongoid ship lands in the hangar, with the other's ships in tow, they settle down in the bridge and asks Zahn what's going on. "They caused us great pain. We do not like to fight, but we all seek revenge. Well, almost all of us," he adds, as Imnik seems too concerned with jumping on Ratchet's tail. "But why do you want revenge. We keep asking you, and all you say is 'They caused us pain.' How did they cause you pain?" Sasha asks. "They-- they-- " Zahn tries to reply, but Yurik cuts him off. "Give it a rest. Lying won't help." They stare at Yurik as he speaks. "There are these things, you see. We haven't any clue what they are, but they are capable of great destruction. Their leader threatened us to do their dirty work and rampage cities with the help of their technology, or they would attack every one of our villages across the Breegus System. We had no choice." He hangs his head at the last sentence, as if ashamed. "So now, the question is why they would attack those planets. Did they tell you?" Ratchet asks him. "No. They only told us to explain by saying 'They caused us pain.' We are sorry." "What's the next planet on the list. It's obvious you're not the only means of attack." Yurik tells them the next invasion will be Matrix City, a city space station in Solana. Most of the team head off, but Qwark volunteers to stay behind and "keep track" of the Fongoids. Zahn stops Imnik from traveling with them, because Matrix City is a dangerous place. Matrix City, Somewhere in Solana Matrix City turns out to be a dark, disconnected space station floating around in the Solana Galaxy. Only desolate streetlights manage to break the creepy darkness. They land near the outside of the city, where there is a street brawl taking place between some gangs. They run off as soon as Ratchet and them arrive. "We should catch up to them; they might have information," Clank suggests. They split up and each chase one of the gangs. Ratchet's team consists of him and Clank. Sasha leads another team of her and Skid. Talwyn heads off with Yurik, who decided to tag along. Ratchet and Clank corner the four members of the gang they were after, and is forced to defeat them in a fight. Unfortunately for the locals, they lose. One of them gives him a black spherical object which he says was a complete map of the city and its weak points. But the sphere was actually a strange bomb. It blew up in Ratchet's face, leaving him unconcious. The locals ran off, it is unknown what happened to them. Silver Space Station, Scorpius Maya Ratchet woke up sometime later on a... different... space station. The walls, floor, and ceiling were decorated with illuminating fake stars. It looked like an endless hallway, and was extremely difficult for him to move around in. Not to mention, hundreds of little green one-eyed alien dolls were shooting at him and tripping him. Eventually, though, Ratchet managed to find a huge chamber. It was decorated with the same confusing pattern, and an enormous window showed the real stars of space. "Looks like you found your way around alright!" squeaked a child's voice from behind. Ratchet turns around to see an eerily happy little Matrix City native. She had one of the green toys with her at her side. "Don't you just love my little inventions? I had to 'borrow' some technology from some other planets though." Ratchet looks at her like she's an idiot. "You bombed entire planets to get material for your play-things?" "Yep!" She stopped for a second to admire some of the room's contents. "Unfortunately, though, your free tour is over. Bye-bye!" she says, and fires a rocket from her hovering play-car. Ratchet barely manages to dodge it, and the explosion destroys a case full of prototypes. "Why'd you move?! I had to go to over ten different planets to make those." She chases Ratchet around the numerous halls and finally stops him in the hangar. There they fight. "Do you know how hard it was to get the Fongoids to cooperate?" she screams. "It's your fault they quit. Now you can help instead!" She keeps firing rockets, but Ratchet causes the car to malfunction, and she falls to the floor. Unfortunately, the rockets damaged the space station, and the place is quickly falling apart. Ratchet takes the remaining ship and narrowly escapes. But because he knows he can't leave a little kid to blow up, be takes the psyco with him. "Thanks for not letting me die," she says quietly. "My name's T.I.A." Ratchet drops her off in Matrix City, and goes back to the Phoenix, knowing she can't cause any more damage now that her space station has been destroyed. The Starship Phoenix, Kerwan's Orbit Then Ratchet arrives back at the Starship Phoenix. Everyone is overjoyed to see him back unharmed. "What happened?" Clank asks. "Just a psycotic little kid. And I don't think there'll be anymore planets being bombed any time soon." He explains that Tia's forces attacked those planets for materials. "Wow... That kid's got some issues," Talwyn comments. "So, are we free to go back home?" Yurik asks. "Of course. I'll get a ship ready for you." Sasha tells him. "Meanwhile, make yourselves comfortable." They relax and watch holo-vision to pass the time. Sasha is about to go off to get a ship ready for the Fongoids when a disturbing news report flies up on the screen: "Three shadowy figures were last seen causing problems for factories on numerous planets in different galaxies. They were last seen on planet Psinar, in the Civilan Galaxy. If anyone has information on these mysterious trouble-makers, please contact galactic authority as soon as possible." "These acts have definately gone way past teenage pranks," adds another one of the reporters. "And yet, they appear no older than 25, by their height." "I think we should check this out," insists Sasha. "They may be behind the explosion at a Gadgetron factory in Metropolis." She stands up and guestures for them to follow. "It's a long trip to Civilan. We need to get the ships ready for extra travel time." Then, Talwyn gets a message on a communicator she held onto when she left Kandanni. "Oh, yeah... I forgot about that." She explains that an issue has come up in Harmendin City. "Looks like I'll have to sit this one out. Harmendin City still needs to be rebuilt, and someone's been causing major setbacks." Clank then speaks up, "Do you think these setbacks may be related to those incidents from the news?" "Maybe we should come with you and check it out first," Ratchet suggests. "I guess I'll be saying bye then," Sasha cuts in. "I just remembered how messed up Metropolis is right now." "That's okay. I'm staying to help," says Yurik. Zahn adds, "You have been a great help. And now you stay and help your city. I will go back and tell the villagers that the attacks are at an end." The departing group leave and head back to Polaris. 'The End. For now at least...' Gameplay Apogee Space Station, Nundac Asteroid Ring Most of the time spent there is a cinematic, but before you leave for Kandanni (or any time you're free) you can play in multiple training courses for fun and bolts. Harmendin City, Kandanni After the first cut scene, you are in a brief fight with a horde of violent Markazian teens. Then you attack the strange street bugs as you make your way to the Apogee Court. Afterward, you battle with the Enemy's forces until the bombs are dropped. Then a little box pops up and asks you who you want to play as. Kerchu City, Jasindu Before you land, you shoot down the Enemy's last wave of ships coming from Jasindu. Then you land and fight the Cerrulean swarmers trying to eat you. Then, once you get into the city, here come the annoying street bugs! The Kerchu give you no trouble, but if you have a Tools of Destruction save file, they will glare at you when you pass by. Zolar Forest, Quantos You start off fighting the Zyphoids. Afterwards, an armor vender will appear. You can buy Deltaflux armor from him, to replace your colorless "cutscene armor". You'll still have the "cutscene armor" in cutscenes, though. Then, after you follow the Fongoid child into the city, another cutscene begins. After that, you try to fight off some Fongoids, but none of them die, so you are forced to exit the city. You then jump in your ship and choose to go back to Kandanni. (Here's some leisure time to play around in the training courses in the Apogee Space Station.) Harmendin City, Kandanni The Nanophytes (the things on Fastoon on your first visit in Tools of Destruction) are in the city, collecting scraps of broken buildings, and you fight those all the way to the hospital, with the Fongoid child following you around. He might get under your feet from time to time, so try to avoid him. The Starship Phoenix, Kerwan's Orbit You are allowed to buy Cammentone Armor and the Oilator from Gadgetron. Metropolis, Kerwan You are fighting the Enemy's forces like in your first visit to Kandanni. Then you fight a robot similar to the B2 Brawler, but without the brain. The Q-force (Sasha and Qwark), Talwyn, and Imnik help you with the fighting, until you reach Zahn. Then Imnik is not helping you, but at least you aren't tripping over him every step you take. You defeat him and are taken back to the Phoenix. The Starship Phoenix, Kerwan's Orbit Cut scene. You can use the venders, and some of the training courses. Matrix City, Somewhere in Solana You arrive and chase the gang of natives through the amebiod infested city, and corner them at a dead end alleyway. You then engage in a boss battle with all four of them (who are surprisingly strong for runing away) and defeat them. Silver Space Station, Scorpius Maya You wake up in a confusing hallway, and destroy annoying little one-eyed green dolls until you reach the main control center. You battle a psycotic Matrix City native called T.I.A. (Totally Insane Alien) while she's in a flying toy car. You defeat her, and go back to the Phoenix. The Starship Phoenix, Kerwan's Orbit Just the ending cutscene and chance to enter challenge mode. Nothing special. Tada! The end. Characters 'Ratchet (duh!)- '''Everyone's favorite Lombax hero returns in another adventure! '''Clank- '''Ratchet's best buddy and sidekick. '''Talwyn Apogee-' One of Ratchet's newest friends and allies; returns as the new Markazian Queen. 'Sasha Phyronix- '''The mayor of Metropolis and skilled Q-force member. '''Imnik- '''Finally! At least one Fongoid who doesn't want to kill you! He calls Ratchet "Kitty". '''Zahn Gribnak- '''A legendary Fongoid chief whom Ratchet helped to defeat Commander Argos on Morklon. '''Yurik- '''He was a child during the Battle of Gimlick Valley, and now Zahn's closest assistant. '''Cronk-' A retired warbot who assisted Talwyn and Ratchet. 'Zephyr- '''Another retired warbot who also assisted Talwyn and Ratchet. '''Fongoid Chief-' That Fongoid guy with the feathers on his head and staff. 'Fongoids-' Ratchet believed them a peaceful race, until they attacked Kerchu City. 'the Enemy-' The main antagonist and... well, enemy, of the game. 'T.I.A.- '''Stands for Totally Insane Alien. She's a crazy little girl that would do anything for toys, even bomb entire planets. Opponents '''the Enemy's Forces- '''High-tech robots and armored warriors determined to destroy whoever they want. '''Street Bugs- '''Just some stupid bugs on the street in populated cities. '''Cerrulean Swarmers- '''Frog-like bug things native to Jasindu and other mild-to-tropical planets. '''Zyphoids-' Mutated viruses from the Korthos Sector, which look like one-eyed walking mushrooms. 'Fongoids- '''Unfortunately, Ratchet is forced to fight the peaceful species of Breegus natives. Well, they started it! '''Nanophytes- '''They visit ransacked planets and scrounge for leftover scraps. '''Amebiods- '''They roam Matrix City and constantly devour citizens. They stink too. '''Matrix City Gang- '''They really have no known name. '''T.I.A.-' Yes, you fight a little girl in a flying toy car. Sad, sad, story... Special Features *If you have a Tools of Destruction save file on your PS3, the Kerchu will glare at you when you walk by them, instead of just sitting there. *If you have completed A Crack in Time, and saved it, you regain all your bolts. *If you have any other Ratchet & Clank ''save file from ''Going Commando onwards, you can change into any armor you previously aquired after unlocking a certain amount of skill points. *With a special cheat code, you can download your favorite music in place of the Groovitron's default tunes. Weapons What's a Ratchet & Clank game without an immense arsenal? Ratchet's Weapons 'Wrench- '''Ratchet's weapon of choice. Talwyn's Weapons '''Markazian Blaster-' Both a gun and assult weapon. (You can hit the guys with it! Only with Talwyn, though.) Clank's Weapons 'Chronoscepter-' Time bending assult weapon held only by Clank and Orvus. It also reverses an enemy's blow. General Weapons 'Markazian Blaster-' Wielded by Markazian soldiers or fighers like Talwyn. Available on Kandanni. 'Kerchu Pyro Blaster-' Designed by and for Kerchu Pyroguards. Available on Jasindu. 'Fongoid Staff- '''The Fongoids' main weapon. Available on Kerwan. '''Groovitron- '''Hypnotize your enemies with irresistable music. '''Mr. Zurkon-' A trash-talking, butt-kicking synthenoid. 'Sonic Eruptor-' A genetically mutated xenegote that lets out a powerful mating call. Not recomended around female xenegotes. 'R.Y.N.O. 16-' Rip Ya a New One, version 16, and banned by over 87 galaxies for its ultra-destructive nature. Upgrades to the R.Y.N.O. Sweet 16. Find the holo-plans. 'Oilator-' Just squirt this super-flamable oil on the floor, then set it on fire with the flame feature. Available on the Starship Phoenix. Skill Points 'This Party's On Fire!- '''Throw out a Groovitron with atleast 7 enemies affected, then light them all up with the Oilator. '''Sonic Sounds-' Fire the Sonic Eruptor full blast while the Groovitron is in action. 'Your Sweet 16- '''Launch 16 R.Y.N.O Sweet 16 rockets, and hit 16 enemies. '''Planetary Defense-' Use each species themed weapon on their original planet. (Fongoid Staff should be used on Quantos, not Kerwan.) Category:Games